Consistant Repetition
by Nepheloid
Summary: Since she was a child, Lucy Heartfilia would wonder a lot of things. And now that she met Natsu Dragneel, she wonders how it would feel to remember. AU
Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia.

Today is a starting of new month. Which means, the day to start a new memory.

I want to tell you guys something. You see, since second year of middle school, I have been watching this boy. He might not be perfect, but I always had this interest of him.

His name was Natsu Dragneel.

He has a ridiculous pink hair, an obnoxious attitude, reckless side, and friendly smile. He would often do some crazy things with his friends, talk loudly, and lighten up the atmosphere around him. Just looking at him would makes you feel warm inside.

He always makes me forget all my problems.

I would always admire him from the distance. Since my second year of middle school, I would steal a glance of him; but that was it. I never talked to him at all.

He never even knew my existence at first.

Until one time, he finally did.

"Hi." He sat in front of my desk, moving a nearby chair to my desk. "What are you reading in here, Lucy?"

I widened my eyes in surprise, my lips parted slightly as I tore my attention from the novel I'm reading to him. "Hi." I managed to answer quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "You knew my name?"

Natsu looked a bit amused at my shocked expression, then gave me his signature grin. "Obviously. I mean, we've been in the same class since middle school, right? Although we've never talked before." My whole face lighten up at his answer.

 _He realized._

And since then, my whole month changed.

* * *

For a whole week, we tell each other about ourselves. Our likes and dislikes, hobby, past, and even family. Natsu even introduced me to his groups and everything couldn't be better. And without my realization, two weeks passed.

"Please?"

"No."

"I won't ruin it this time, I promise!"

"You always say that, Natsu."

The said pink haired guy pouted in rejection. "You're so stingy, Luce. I only wanted to see the novel you're working at." He said as he lay his back on my sofa again.

"On Tuesday, you say that and then you _accidentally_ pour your glass of water on my work. I _somehow_ managed to re-write it as my memories let me, and then you _accidentally_ step on it when you're barging into my room from the window! So no, Natsu, I'm not letting you near my work anymore." I answered irritatedly.

He just pouted even more, "You're so stingy, Luigi."

"You know it's Lucy!"

* * *

My life has never been the same anymore. Since Natsu came, it was as if there was something new to look forward to each day, and I was content the way it is.

"If someday I forget about you, what would you do?" I asked out of nowhere when we were out in the park, sitting in the bench.

Natsu narrowed his eyes to me, "Where did that question came from?"

I laughed a little, "Nowhere. Just wondering. It came to my mind after reading this novel I finished yesterday." I reasoned and smiled at him.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, looking like he was in deep thoughts. "I don't know, Luce. I wouldn't want that happening but well, if it _does_ happen," he looked at me in the eye with his grin, "I would make you remember."

I gave him a slight smile at his hope of making me remember.

 _But I couldn't._

* * *

"I'm never studying Math again." Natsu groaned as he buried his face with a textbook. I giggled at his childish look.

"You always say that. We have an upcoming mid-test so you have to study harder." I warned and he just grumbled as an answer.

"Today is a Friday though, finally." He mumbled under his breath and I froze at the realization.

 _Today is Friday,_ I thought bitterly.

My thought was cut off by Natsu's cheerful voice, "Okay! Let's go eat some ice cream today!" He exclaimed, "The last one to get there have to treat for both of us!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" I ran to catch up to him as he already stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

The weekend flew by quickly.

And then Monday starts again, the hellish day for all students.

Then Tuesday passed, then Wednesday, then Thursday too.

I never talked to Natsu anymore.

After the weekend has ended and we went back to school, I act like I never talked to Natsu.

Today is Friday, and I know Natsu would like some explanation after my ignorant of him for these past five days.

My guess was right, I was stopped in track at the hallway.

He was at least an inch taller than me, and I was glad he is. That way, I didn't need to look to his eyes.

"Hi." I greeted while looking at the floor.

"You're avoiding me." I could imagine his hardening look soften with the way his voice sound.

I took a sharp breath, "No, I'm not."

"Why are you avoiding me?" He ignored my lie.

I pretended I didn't hear him and turned around, planning to go into another direction of the hallway until he stopped my track again. "Answer me, Luce."

My vision has turned blurry, but my cheeks weren't wet yet. But I'm sure if I say a word, my voice would crack. So I decided on the simplest way, the way I don't need to explain or say any word, or being blocked by him anymore.

I walked past him.

* * *

 _"Dear Natsu Dragneel,_

 _You might be mad at me because I ignore you for a whole week, aren't you? And you might wonder why I did that. Well, it's simple. It wasn't your fault at all, it was me._

 _In Monday, which I assume, the morning where you find this letter inside your shoes locker, is the day I forget everything. Surprised? I had this amnesia since last year of middle school. I get caught in an accident and every month, I would forget everything that occured after the car accident. So every month, my brain would only remember that the last thing that happened to me is a car crash._

 _That means I will forget about you._

 _These past month was the best thing that could ever happened in my life._

 _There was this boy, you know. I would always admire him from the distance. Since my second year of middle school, I would steal a glance of him; but that was it. I never talked to him until my first year of high school, which is this year._

 _His name was Natsu Dragneel._

 _Yes, it's you. A guy who has a ridiculous pink hair, an obnoxious attitude, reckless side, and friendly smile. He would often do some crazy things with his friends, talk loudly, and lighten up the atmosphere around him. Just looking at him would makes me feel warm inside._

 _I like you._

 _A whole month with you makes me realize that. But I couldn't say it to you. Because the day you read this letter is the day I forget everything; the day I start over without remembering you._

 _I asked you once, what would you do if I forget about you, and you said you would make me remember. But actually, I can't and I don't expect you to do what you said before. Just live your life like before, without me._

 _Thank you for being my friend this month._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia."_

* * *

Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia.

Today is a starting of new month. Which means, the day to start a new memory.

You see, since second year of middle school, I have been watching this boy. He might not be perfect, but I always had this interest of him.

His name was Natsu Dragneel.

He has a ridiculous pink hair, an obnoxious attitude, reckless side, and friendly smile. He would often do some crazy things with his friends, talk loudly, and lighten up the atmosphere around him. Just looking at him would makes you feel warm inside.

He always makes me forget all my problems.

I would always admire him from the distance. Since my second year of middle school, I would steal a glance of him; but that was it. I never talked to him before.

He never even knew my existence at first.

Until one time, he finally did.

"Hi." He sat in front of my desk, moving a nearby chair to my desk. "What are you reading in here, Lucy?" He asked me as he gave me his signature grin.

* * *

(A/N)  
Hello! I'm new to Nalu fandom, nice to meet you guys! I never write any sad story, let alone Nalu, so this might not be dramatic at all.

How was it? Did you guys feel anything while reading this oneshot?

I'm a beginner at writing and planning to improve, so do you guys mind giving some advices and thoughts in the box below? And maybe favorite this story if you like it? It would be a huge motivation if you guys could!

It's all right if you guys can't though, thank you so much for reading this until the end!


End file.
